Guthixian butterfly
A manifestation of a memory of Guthix. A manifestation of a memory of Guthix, attracted by the Voice of Seren. }} Guthixian butterflies are creatures that are manifestations of Guthix's memories. They can rarely spawn when picking a Butterfly flower plant, and when gaining Farming experience in the Crwys section of Prifddinas when the Voice of Seren is active. When caught, players are awarded experience in their lowest skill and the caught butterfly disappears in a puff of coloured smoke. They initially appeared worldwide during the Tribute to Guthix event, but were removed from the game with the conclusion of the event on 2 April 2013. They made a return from 14 April to 28 April 2014 for the Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza and again from 30 March to 13 April 2015 for the 2015 Easter event. During the events, catching five butterflies unlocked one of fifteen Guthixian memories. Each butterfly restored 15% of either your life points, prayer points or your summoning level, whichever was depleted most. If all three stats were at or above their maximum, one was randomly selected and temporarily boosted up to 5% above its maximum. Only twenty butterflies could be caught for rewards each day, and subsequent butterflies gave no experience points or stat boosts. Butterflies caught after the daily limit also did not count towards unlocking Guthixian memories, limiting the daily amount to four. Players could continue to catch the butterflies for fun, but simply received the message "You manage to catch the butterfly." It was possible to talk to Memstix to toggle on/off receiving experience when catching Guthixian butterflies. Experience Experience gained from the butterflies acts like the Tears of Guthix distraction and diversion. A player with all skills at level 99 will gain Dungeoneering experience if their Dungeoneering level is below 120, otherwise they gain experience in the lowest experience skill. The experience gained per butterfly is according to the following formula: \text{Experience gained} = \begin{cases} 6\times \text{level} & \text{if level} < 40 \\ 16\times \text{level} & \text{if } 40\le \text{level} < 80 \\ 22\times \text{level} & \text{if } 80\le \text{level} \end{cases} Where \text{level} is the level of their lowest skill. The possible amount of experience gained at each level is tabulated below. Messages General message :You manage to catch the butterfly (X/20 of your daily limit for XP and memories) Skill based messages Skill based messages are the same as the ones when doing Tears of Guthix. During the events and depending on the image that is shown when caught, the butterflies boost your life points, prayer points or summoning points. During events The butterflies appeared during the Tribute to Guthix and Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza events. Locations The butterflies could be found in various places across the world. They were located on the minimap and appeared as yellow dots. * Al Kharid ** Near the lodestone. ** Duel Arena - Near the entrance. ** Mage Training Arena ** Desert Strykewyrms area ** Shantay Pass * Ancient Cavern - Near the entrance. * Ardougne ** Inside sheep pen near farming patch. ** Directly west and over the western bridge from the sheep pen for Sheep Herder ** Near the Poison Arrow Pub ** In the town square * Brimhaven - Near Hajedy, the cart transporter * Burthorpe - Near the bank chest * East of Cairn Isle Near the bridge * Catherby - Next to the bank *Daemonheim - Around the castle * The Dig Site - Southern end and toward the east near the shore. * Desert ** Bandit Camp - Near the lodestone ** Pollinivneach - North near carpet ride ** Orange salamander - Hunting grounds ** Uzer ** Monkey Colony - The lodestone is just south of it and it is often full of butterflies. * Draynor Village ** Outside Draynor Manor * Edgeville - Near the bank. * Falador ** Near Memstix and Runestax ** Near the farm. ** Around the Dark Wizards' Tower ** South end near chainmail shop ** White Knight Castle * Gnome Stronghold - Around the tree shortcut in northwest area (inside and outside stronghold) * Goblin Village * Herblore Habitat ** Next to Papa Mambo's shack ** Around Igneous Jadinkos * Karamja - Top of the volcano * Legends Guild - Entrance * Lumbridge ** Near the General Store and in Lumbridge Swamp ** Inside the potato farmer's patch north of Lumbridge (The gate is automatically closed and so 3 - 4 butterflies at a time can get stuck in this area.) ** Inside the castle walls to the south by the trees * Morytania ** Near the Barrows ** East of Canifis * Piscatoris Hunting Area * Port Sarim ** Outside the Grotworm cave entrance ** Around the Rat Pits * Port Phasmatys - Around the Ectofuntus * Outside of the Ranging Guild * Rellekka ** Player-owned house portals ** Rock crabs ** Around Peer the Seer * Rimmington * Seers' Village - In the village and the surrounding area * Taverley ** Near the Druid's circle ** Near the Lady of the lake to the south of Taverley * Varrock ** Near the Champion's Guild ** East of Varrock, outside the gates ** Lumberyard - Inside the gates ** Grand Exchange - Northwestern corner ** Between the Varrock Museum and Varrock Castle * Vinesweeper * Wilderness ** Lower-level wilderness areas ** Any of the ancient magic teleporters ** Landmarks such as the Graveyard of Shadows * Witchaven * Wizards' Tower - South of Draynor Village * Yanille - South-west of lodestone in the Ogre area Rewards When caught, these butterflies give experience on the lowest skill. The amount of experience increases with the skill level. If you have at least 99 in all skills but don't have level 120 Dungeoneering, you'll get experience for Dungeoneering. Catching butterflies also boosts Summoning, Prayer, and Life points above the nominal maximum. The boosted skill is shown in the glow after the butterfly is caught. Free players may see a Summoning glow but their summoning level cannot be restored to over 5, in the case of a past member. The Summoning boost does not allow you to infuse pouches higher than your normal level, but it does allow you to do Ancient Effigies above your normal level. Trivia * The butterflies have a chance to noclip through some walls. * In rare cases, if two Guthixian butterflies are both on the same square, catching one of them will result in both being caught for full XP and boosts (if applicable), as if each was caught separately. * When the daily limits reset, the total number of butterflies caught by a player that day is not updated until you at least exit to the lobby. If you are logged in and the timer resets, any caught butterflies will count towards the previous days counter until you relog. Category:Hunter creatures Category:Tribute to Guthix